Madman in a BLue Box
by Cometheart637
Summary: A day before prom, Cameo hears a strange sound. She's in the mall with her friend, looking for dresses of course. She goes on an adventure, being dragged along by what she describes as a handsome British man with a brown suit. What happens next? Only the Madman named the 'Doctor' can help tell that.


** ==Cameo's Point of View==**

I was just there. There when I met him. It was at… Rockfeller Mall? Can't remember what that place was called. Nonetheless, let's carry on.

"Cameo? How does this look on me?" My friend Amber looked at me. she was wearing on of those hideous black party dresses. I snorted with laughter.

"Amber… It's horrible! I don't like it. What about that dark blue dress? It l0oks redeemable." I looked at her.

There was a noise, and at the time I thought it was the intercom at the Store. It was something else entirely. the thing that changed my life forever.

A strange man clad in a brown suit and bowtie popped out of nowhere. He wore a strange hat, and I had no idea what in the name of sanity it was. Later to find out it was called a Fez. Anyways, he had this smile on his face. I don't know what it was, but I came to like this man.

He strutted over to me, and asked me, "So, this is Rockfeller Mall?" The man had a British accent. For some odd reason, that made me… Attracted at the very least.

I nodded my head. "Y-Yes. It is."

"Fantastic! Come on then!" He grabbed me by the wrist and I allowed myself to be pulled wherever he was dragging me. The man smiled as I was dragging myself around. We finally arrived to the place he was dragging me. A random store full of shoes.

"Err, why are we here?" I asked, looking around the empty store.

"A bit empty, don't you think?" He asked, taking out a stick. I found out later that it was a Sonic Screwdriver. Taking it, he pressed the button that made it glow and make a sound.

"Wha-?" I was very confused, as I had been dragged by a random man into a shoe store. Most girls would love that, but I'm not one for fashion.

He showed me a bar on the stick. "Look at that! Gamma Radiation."

I narrowed my eyes. "Isn't that deadly? And for that, why did you drag me?"

"Do you like adventure?" He asked. Obviously, he wasn't interested in the question I had asked. As if everything was perfectly right, he strolled on in.

Stupid me, I followed him. I looked around suspiciously. It wasn't like I wasn't weary that I could be ambushed by a random piece of Space Junk.

"Over there!" He pointed, and rushed over to a giant thing that looked like a pepper shaker. It didn't move, and I thought it was alright to go over to it.

The man inspected the thing.

"Who are you?" I asked him. Glancing over his shoulder, I too looked at the odd looking thing.

"I'm the Doctor." He said, as if everything would be explained by that.

"Doctor who?!" I demanded. My patience was running to an end with this strange man.

The Doctor looked at me with an exasperated countenance. "Just the Doctor. Now, can you hold this thing for me?" He motioned to the human sized Pepper Shaker.

I did as he said, and the metal on the thing felt cold.

"Just as I thought. Dead." He frowned. "Never thought a Dalek could just shut itself down…"

"Dalek? Okay, Mr. DOCTOR, What in the wide world is a Dalek!?"

Doctor turned and stared at me. "What in the universe is the term you should use. Anyhow, something that shouldn't be here. It should be in the void still…"

"T-T-The u-universe?" I stuttered. The ground beneath me seemed to be asking the same question, for it came up and met me as I fainted.

** -Doctor's Point of View-**

I turned around at the sound of a curious thump. It was the girl. Of course… Everyone faints once in a while around me. There was Amy, and I think Rory once.

Frowning, I looked forlornly at the skeleton of the once destructive Dalek. I had to do what was right. Which was take the girl to the TARDIS and try to help her to the best of my abilities.

Reaching over, I scooped up the girl. Many people turned and stared at the sight. "C'mon sweetie. Let's get you home." I said, It was a convincing lie that she was my daughter and such, for many bought it. She looked a lot like me as well. Brown hair, and bluish eyes.

Almost like looking into a mirror.

Finally getting to where I parked the TARDIS, I unlocked it. The doors creaked open, and I stepped inside. It was beautiful, so large and such.

It whirred in confusion. 'Why have you brought a young one with you, Doctor?'

I answered it, "She needed help. The girl fainted."

The TARDIS accepted this, so she allowed me to place her on the little couch near the console.

The girl muttered something, and I stopped. Had I hurt her? No, she was just sleep-talking. She rolled over. Apparently, going unconscious made you fall asleep. Unless the TARDIS made her do that, of course. I never did know how she fell asleep…

"Sleep well." I murmured, stepping away. Determined, I stepped to the console, pushing in the coordinates of the home that held hostage this girl's curiosity.

'Why are you taking her home'? The TARDIS asked.

"Because. It's the right thing."

'Whatever happened to finding a new companion, Doctor?'

"She's too young. I couldn't make her come with me through the universe."  
'But it's all she ever dreamed. You should make an exception, clever boy.'

"I told you to never call me that!" I yelled at the TARDIS, looking up enraged. "She's gone now, so leave it at that! Only she can call me that, and you know that!"

"Who's she?" A tired voice asked.

Shocked, I turned. It was the girl. "Err, her name was Clara…"

She stretched, and looked around. "Where am I?" The girl then looked me in the eyes. I gasped slightly, for that was the look that River sometimes gave me with her equally stunning eyes. Thirst for knowledge.

"The TARDIS." I said, giving her the most curious look. My hand scratched the back of my neck.

She scoffed, "The TARDIS? What kind of name is that?"

The TARDIS didn't like that much, for she whirred some insults. Of course, the girl couldn't hear the words that the TARDIS was saying, thank goodness.

"Err, who are you? You know my name, yet I do not know yours."

"Cameo… Cameo Rose…" She said. Now she was the one with the confused look. "Excuse me, while this is all nice and all, I must be going."

My eyes shot open, She was making her way to the TARDIS' doors.

"NO!" I yelled, lunging towards her. It was too late, she had opened the doors.


End file.
